The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Winches have been commonly mounted to a support bracket at the front bumper location of an automobile, and have been used to perform a variety of tasks, such as dragging a large object while the vehicle is stationary, or moving the vehicle itself by attaching the free end of the winch cable to a stationary object and reeling in the cable to pull the vehicle toward that object. These typical winches include a cable winding drum supported on each end and including an electric or hydraulic motor in combination with a speed reducing gear transmission for transmitting torque to the cable winding drum. The use of winches with off-road and utility vehicles has greatly enhanced the function of the vehicles. However, it is still desirable to further enhance the vehicle functionality, as well as the functionality of the winch.
The present invention provides a winch mechanism with an integrated inverter for providing AC electric power from a vehicle battery or other power source so as to enhance the functionality of the winch as it is used on a vehicle, or as is used in other industrial applications. The winch mechanism is provided with a plug receptacle on the housing thereof to allow AC powered electric devices to be plugged into the winch to allow operation of the AC electronic devices remotely from other AC electric power sources. The integrated inverter of the present invention takes advantage of the existing high amperage wiring of the winch and, therefore, has limited additional cost.
In addition, additional jump start storage can be provided via a secondary battery or capacitance device.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.